Endless Wonder
|next = |writer = Bob Goodman |director = Michael McMurray }} Endless Wonder is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the forty-fifth overall that aired on September 10, 2012 on Syfy. Synopsis Artie, Steve and Claudia try to find out where Brother Adrian is hiding. Meanwhile, Pete and Myka search for an artifact that is making people taller with deadly consequences, while a nosy drug executive is tailing them and is putting the secrets of the Warehouse itself at risk. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Brent Spiner as Brother Adrian Guest Starring *Faran Tahir as Adwin Kosan *Danielle Nicolet as Deb Stanley *Steven Eckholdt as Gil Moorpack *Jaime Murray as Helena G. Wells Co-Starring *Gordon S. Miller as Barry Byck *Beryl Bain as Lisa Bernardo *Scott Yaphe as Anthony Seklir *James Jabbour as Karl Irving *Douglas Nyback as Lab Tech #1 *Azeem Nathoo as Lab Tech #2 *Chris Gillett as Senator Stafford *Naomi Gaskin as ICU Doctor *Angelique Lewis as Karl's Fiancée *Heidi Tan as Carla (Receptionist) *Paul P.K. Kingston as EMT *Walker Boone as Doctor Selden *Jeffrey R. Smith as Mister Keeler Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Rhodes Marble Bowl': Carved from the remains of the Colossus of Rhodes; causes excessive growth in whoever touches it, leading to pain and eventual death as their body stretches itself apart from the inside. It is the main artifact of the episode. *'Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad:' The spike that completed the railroad, it helps pull or hold things together. *'Threshold of Limentinus:' Creates portals when the threshold is placed at the base of any wall. *'Harriet Tubman's Thimble:' Lets user look like whomever they wish. Stolen and used by Brother Adrian to assume Artie's appearance. *'Tesla Rifle': Works like the Tesla gun, but has long-range capabilities. *'Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife': Transfers diseases or injuries from one person to another. Used by Pete as an example of the serious repercussions seemingly helpful artifacts can have. *'Invincibility Raincoat'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Invincibility_Raincoat.png: Boosts the immune system, allowing for instant healing and perceived invincibility. However, the wearer becomes obsessed with murdering everyone they see. Used by Pete as an example of the serious repercussions seemingly helpful artifacts can have. *'Paul Bunyan's Axe': Mentioned as being in the Warehouse. Effects unknown, implied to be growth-related. *'King David's Slingshot': Mentioned as being in the Warehouse. Effects unknown, implied to be growth-related. *'Rod of Asclepius': Implied to have healing properties of some kind. Seen in an aisle of medical artifacts when Pete was showing Deb the downside of artifacts. Deb said it was what changed her mind from wanting to use artifacts to keeping them and the Warehouse a secret. Described as "the original." Trivia *Pete makes reference to Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation, a character played by guest star Brent Spiner. *It's interesting to note that an artifact portrayed in the show has the word "threshold" in its name as Brent Spiner also had a role on the television show Threshold. *The episode title harks back to the Pilot, when Mrs. Frederic informed Pete of his 'invitation to endless wonder', and the first episode of season three, where Steve is informed of 'a world of endless wonder'. References Category:Season 4 episodes